


Birthday delights

by Brooks1138



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooks1138/pseuds/Brooks1138
Summary: James T Kirk simply wants to enjoy his birthday, some birthday sex, a few drinks with friends some more birthday sex....so why on this of all days does the crew seem to have lost their marbles and the universe got it in for him!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Birthday delights

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few years ago on another site and have dusted it off and am giving a new lease of life.

Birthday delight

Spock looked around the conference table and contemplated the men and women sat with him. He canted his head in silent acknowledgement of his gratitude for their unflinching support. As a younger man, he would dismissed the possibility that he would not only have loyal colleagues, but also stalwart friends. Yet here they were, supporting him completely and without hesitation. More than that, they were all apparently delighted to be involved with his proposition, despite the inherent risks. Spock noted with a small twinge of concern that none of the carefully assembled group had shown the least hint of disquiet at his request for their participation. He also felt a completely irrational and totally unreasonable surge of something that could only be described as irritation, that not one of his colleagues had tried even to feign the smallest hint of surprise at either the sharing of his secret or his plan.

"So then, you are all clear on what I need you to do."

There was a chorus of happy concurrence; a round of general backslapping and a cheerful exchange of jovial banter before the group dispersed discreetly back into the ship's routine, with not the slightest outward sign of clandestine intent. Spock stood for one moment longer and contemplated the colossal step he had just taken. He felt a hand on his arm - which eighteen months ago would have been an unforgivable intrusion of his private space, now he recognised it for the sign of support it was meant to engender.

"Spock, this is one of the most cockamamie ideas I have ever heard - but doubtless you have calculated the chances of success and found them to be in your favour. For the record, I just want you to know this is probably also the most breathtakingly foolhardy, but heart-stoppingly wonderful idea I ever heard, and I am gratified that you have asked for my assistance, I am delighted to give it!"

Spock's customarily acerbic response to the Doctor's attempt at familiarity was replaced with something softer. "Thank you Leonard, I am acutely aware of the inherent pitfalls in this endeavour and if its conclusion is not the outcome I have anticipated, I realise the gravity of the situation I will face."

McCoy laughed, patting his friend on the back, "I am certain the outcome will be as you desire - what I am not certain of is the unwitting compliance of the person at the centre of this Machiavellian plot you have hatched. Still, with the pressure the crew have been under lately, a little light-hearted subterfuge is probably the best medicine I   
Kirk was woken by Spock, who despite his best endeavour had not managed to exit the bunk without causing disturbance. Kirk instinctively curled his arms around the hot slender body, reaching to capture a kiss. "Mmmm morning ashaya, it can't be that time already! Aren't we both on beta today?"

**********************************

"My apologies Jim, I need to go to the lab this morning before shift begins. Ensign Lewis has been monitoring some of my experiments and he contacted me last night to tell me they were at a critical stage. My presence this morning will be beneficial."

Kirk favoured Spock with one of his most alluring expressions, looking up at his lover through blonde lashes. "Surely you have time for a quicky?" 

Kirk was trying hard to keep a note of disappointment from his voice. He knew Spock never missed the opportunity for a little early morning delight if duty allowed; but for the last couple of weeks duty had not allowed. On several occasions the action on the bridge had been hard and fast, but sadly the same could not be said for the bedroom. They had been lucky to come through the recent series of missions with no fatalities or major damage to the ship, and this was the first opportunity in a while for a little "down time" together. Kirk had been anticipating reacquainting himself with Spock's more libidinous tendencies also...  
"It is my... "

"Yes Jim, I have not forgotten, it is your birthday. I recalled from last year your irrational need to celebrate the anniversary of the day on which your gestation ceased. I will of course endeavour to share a meal with you later if time permits. Spock nuzzled Kirk's neck, gently nipping the soft skin, sending warm messages of love through their bond and softening the acerbity of his words. "I am sorry if I have disappointed you again ashaya."

Kirk smiled ruefully and released his bedmate. "No, my love, you never disappoint me, I know it is irrational to make such a big deal of it. I will see you on the bridge."

Spock disappeared through the door of the bathroom as was his habit. He would complete his ablutions and dress before emerging through his own quarters, maintaining the appearance of propriety Kirk knew was so important to him. Sighing, he settled back on to the bunk. How could such a small bunk suddenly seem so empty. His hand strayed to his morning glory and he gave himself a few experimental strokes before deciding that a birthday wank just would not cut it. He mentally chastised himself. Having Spock as his lover as well as his friend was the best thing that had ever happened in his life, ever... and if being slightly disappointed on anniversaries and human datal celebrations was the only down side, then he could live with it. In the eighteen months they had been lovers they had continued to serve side by side, consummate professionals, and there was no doubt they were the best command team in Star Fleet. In the bedroom they were soul mates, lovers and so much more, as Kirk had learned to appreciate the added delights of the Vulcan bond.

In the back of his mind Kirk tried to suppress the idea that Spock might be planning a surprise treat anyway, he loved surprises, as long as he knew about them in advance! Yeah, obviously there was something going on. Last year had been the first birthday he had celebrated with his First Officer as his lover, and he knew Spock had noted his badly disguised disappointment when no observance had been forthcoming. Spock did not ever forget anything; which was sometimes bloody irritating, frequently useful and always completely endearing. In his heart Kirk was sure Spock would have something in mind.

Bouncing up out of bed he decided on a shower and a session in the gym before start of shift , that would both energise him and get him back in the birthday mood. He would still have time to call on Bones, his old friend certainly knew how to celebrate a birthday! Just as a matter of curiosity though, Kirk asked the computer: "Confirm location, Commander Spock." The mechanised voice confirmed, disappointingly, that the Commander was indeed in the lab, which Kirk conceded was an unlikely venue for a surprise party... still, hope springs eternal

*************************************

McCoy looked up and smiled as Kirk walked into Sickbay. "Morning Jim, many happy returns of the day."

"Thank you Bones. I was wondering if you had any plans later?"

Bones made a negative expression with his face. "Nothing that cannot be changed. I assumed your hobgoblin would have something in the plan; but if not, then you know I always like to help mark another year in which you don't manage to kill yourself, and god knows this year you have tried harder and more creatively than most! What say we get a couple of the guys together for a game of poker and a glass or three of the barrel-conditioned Saurian brandy I have tucked away for a special occasion?"  
Kirk determined not to let the twitch of disappointment grow into something more corrosive. Clearly Spock had not planned anything involving his friends, and given the earlier ambivalence toward any firm commitment, Kirk felt that Bone's plan seemed like the best offer he was going to get.

"Vulcans do not do birthdays, Bones, so a little poker and good company sounds like a plan I can live with"

*************************************

As Kirk stepped on to the bridge the back of his neck was prickling, something was off-kilter. He threw his barely-touched cup of coffee into the recycler. This morning the beverage had tasted little better than hot pond water, and he had enough insight to know that without his morning caffeine fix he was like a Romulan with a sore head. Taking his chair, he tried to get a handle on what apart from the coffee was bugging him. His bridge crew were all in their places, all calmly working at their stations. Spock briefly acknowledged his arrival with an almost imperceptible twitch of his brow, before returning to whatever was capturing his attention on the scanner. 

Everything was as it should be - so why was he feeling antsy? "Kirk to Engineering: Scotty, I want you to run full diagnostics, all systems. We took a bit of a battering recently, I want to confirm everything is running smoothly."

There was an 'almost' undetectable pause before Scotty's voice responded over the intercom. "Full diagnostics Captain? That will take some time, I have already checked everything myself since the last mission."

Kirk's sixth sense went instantly from nought to red alert. Something was definitely not right, offering Scotty the chance for a full diagnostic check of the Enterprise was a kin to offering him the chance to be Thane of Scotland. Additionally Kirk was certain he had detected a mysterious background noise, like something crashing or collapsing, and it had, to his ears, been accompanied by a decidedly human squeak. In Kirk's memory Mr Scott had never questioned the need or indeed missed the opportunity to check his beloved systems. "Mr Scott, is everything alright down there? Oh never mind, I am coming down myself, Kirk out."

As he stood and turned towards the turbo lift he was somewhat taken aback to find himself practically tripping over Spock who appeared to be blocking his exit, "Spock... what the?"

"Perhaps it might be beneficial if I were to attend Engineering, Captain - I am sure I would be better able to assist Mr Scott with his diagnostic checks."

"Thank you Mr Spock, but I am sure I will manage to 'assist' with a few diagnostic checks." Kirk's voice was icy, and to a man, the the bridge crew developed almost preternatural focus on their consoles. 

In that moment, Spock saw with total clarity the gaping, human-shaped flaw in his carefully masterminded plan."Captain I assure you, you have inferred something that was not implicit in my statement." Spock was fortuitously saved from a further explanation he was not altogether sure he could provide by Uhura. 

"Captain, I have Star Fleet on the open channel, Admiral Nogura for you - shall I put him on the main viewer?"

Kirk nodded. "Admiral."

"Captain, James, good to see you. I am sorry to tell you but, I have some orders for you which I am not sure you are going to like... "

*************************************

Kirk strode down the corridor towards Engineering, his face like thunder. Crew members scattered before him as he passed, his body language clearly signalling that he was in a zone way out beyond unhappy and more in the ball park of wrathful Klingon, strike that, wrathful, hungover Klingon who had not had morning coffee.

What the hell else could go wrong today? His lover was too busy playing with test tubes to play with him, Scotty was covering up something in Engineering and now, as a result of an incidental proximity to Starbase 4, they had been ordered to pick up a couple of stuffed shirts on a secret diplomatic mission. Worse still they were unnamed, high status, stuffed shirts requiring a full dress uniform reception. These stellar desk jockeys were to be given "appropriate" hospitality and conducted to Vulcan. 

Kirk hated it when Star Fleet Command used his ship as some sort of interstellar taxi - and why did it have to be Vulcan, the last planet in the universe he wanted to visit until he and Spock had worked out what the hell they were going to tell Spock's family. 

To add insult to injury, Admiral Nogura was going to beam over for the evening and take the opportunity to give the ship a 'once-over', as part of some new Star Fleet initiative to keep crews on their toes. Kirk could guess which overbearing tosspot had come up with that idea. He decided, on reflection, that before he did anything he might later regret, he needed to try and get the replicator to produce something that at least nodded at being coffee.

As he approached the Officers' mess, he was astounded to see a number of junior crewmen who, judging from the reprehensible state of their uniforms, appeared to have been engaged in a food fight. Kirk stopped short and glared at the unfortunate ensigns, who themselves stood staring determinedly at the floor. "An explanation, gentlemen?" 

As the hapless ensigns stared dumbstruck at Kirk, each other, then again at the floor, Kirk was astounded to see Chief Engineer Scott emerge through the doors, also comprehensively caked in food remnants."Captain, I am sorry, we have had a slight malfunction with the main replicators, but it is all under control now... sir."

"A malfunction?"

"Aye sir, but it is all fixed now."

Kirk looked in disbelief at his Chief Engineer. "Scotty, in a couple of hours we will have two pencil-necked diplomats arriving on board, expecting first class hospitality, and accompanied by Admiral Nogura who wants to take the opportunity to inspect the Enterprise. Now I want a team up here right away to clean up this mess and I want you in Engineering immediately to complete those diagnostic tests I asked for, and then mister you had better be in the Transporter Room in full dress kit to accompany me when our guests arrive - do I make myself clear?"

"Aye sir.Crystal".

Kirk was now almost incandescent with rage, and doing nothing to disguise it. He turned towards the turbo lift, his foot stepping onto some mysterious blue goo which had dripped from one of the hapless ensigns.

The captain described a perfect arc as his feet slid from beneath him, with his body in short order performing an impressive gluteus maximus/floor interface. Chief Engineer Scott gestured to the ensigns, who took the hint and disappeared rapidly back into the mess hall. Scott offered his captain a hand, but withdrew it immediately upon seeing the look on Kirk's face. Kirk stood, and straightened his now irreparably stained tunic with as much dignity as he could muster.

Before Kirk could vent his spleen on his chief engineer, McCoy strolled into the corridor, carrying Kirk's dress uniform, a look of amused concern on his face, "Jim are you ok, looks like you took a bit of a tumble? Pop into Sickbay, let me check you over - I was going to suggest you change at my place anyways so we could grab that drink before the bigwigs show up. I took the liberty of picking up your best bib and tucker."

Kirk pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the back of his neck. He had the headache from hell brewing and wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his own cabin, and tell whichever malicious deity had it in for him today, to fuck right off taking Nogura, the ambassadors, Spock, the command team and the bloody food replicators with it. He opened his mouth to tell McCoy where he could stuff his drink... but looking into his friend's ingenuous smiling face he knew when he was beaten. He nodded in assent and the two men headed down the corridor towards Bones' quarters. Kirk glanced at the chronometer: there was time for at least one quiet drink before the blessed reception. 

"One hell of a birthday eh Jim? Here, let me give you a little something to perk you up and get rid of that headache." Before Kirk could say anything he felt the familiar sensation of the hypospray on his arm.

"Thanks Bones, it is going to be a long day." His friend laid a hand on his shoulder and pressed a glass in his hand. "Just a quick one before we break out the gold braid, eh? I am sorry but it doesn't look like you are going to get to spend much quality time with your Vulcan this evening. I assume things are still going good between you?"

Kirk's face softened. "Bones, I am not sure I can even begin to describe my feelings towards him, he is quite simply my soul mate. I might have a little making up to do later though - I was pretty harsh with him on the bridge earlier, and I imagine an unexpected trip to Vulcan is likely to throw him a curve. You know, the hardest part in all of this is having to keep it secret, makes it feel dirty somehow. Spock's naturally reserved about his private life, and I know he worries that if our relationship becomes common knowledge it will damage my career. I know we both worry that his family will be less than delighted with his choice of mate... but you know me, I dislike all the hole-in-the-corner stuff. I know I can come here and talk to you about it, but damn it, he is the best thing that ever happened in my life and I want to shout it to the universe."

McCoy chortled, "Yeah, well talk away anytime, just don't give me too much information."

Both men sat in quiet contemplation, before Bones let out an amused chuckle: "I wish you could have seen your face earlier outside the mess hall, and Scotty looked a picture as well."

Kirk felt laughter bubble up inside him, and some of the tension of the day ebbed away. "I think you might have a couple of junior ensigns coming to you for trauma counselling, that's for sure."

"Yeah, you were giving them that same look you use when you square off with the Romulans". The two men sat a while longer enjoying their companionable silence, savouring the calm peace of the moment. At length McCoy observed, "I guess it's time to don the monkey suits and go round up the brass."

Once changed, McCoy gave Kirk an appraising look, "Yep, you sure scrub up well, I can almost understand what that hobgoblin sees in you!"

Kirk slapped his friend on the back, "No, don't go there Bones, you have no idea what a jealous streak he has! I just wish I could display my feelings for him publicly, show him openly just how much he means to me."

"It will happen Jim, perhaps he is waiting for you to make the first move, or perhaps you both just need for the time to be right. I am sure when that moment comes you will both know it".

Kirk reached for the intercom, "Kirk to bridge - Mr Sulu, confirm ETA for rendezvous with Starbase 4." 

To Kirk's surprise, Lieutenant Jones responded "Captain, we reached Starbase 4 fifteen minutes ago. Mr Spock and Lieutenant Sulu went to the Transporter Room to greet some dignitaries who have beamed aboard."

Kirk barely managed to remain civil, "Thank you Lieutenant, that will be all."

He looked unbelievingly at his friend, "Bones, what the hell is going on aboard my ship, has everybody gone stark staring mad or have I? Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is in the Officers' mess."

Bones looked Jim square in the face. "Jim, I think you'd better have another drink and calm down, I have a feeling all will become clear. Perhaps Spock was simply trying to take some of the burden off you, it has been a hard few weeks and it is hardly a breach of etiquette for guests to be met by the Commander."

"Bones, I... "

"Now Jim, doctor's orders." Kirk took the proffered drink and swallowed it down. He sighed, "Come on, let's go sort this mess out."

*************************************

Kirk was at a loss to explain what the hell was happening on his own ship and it was a sensation he did not much like. He had the niggling suspicion that his friend the good Doctor knew more than he was letting on, and the day had been a complete and utter clusterfuck from start to finish. Somewhere on board his ship was one admiral doing some kind of previously unheard of spot check and two mysterious diplomats important enough to warrant a full dress uniform reception...meanwhile his command team seemed to have vanished without trace, except for Bones, who was fussing worse than his granny. Perhaps he had simply dreamt this whole day and any minute now he would wake up in his lover's arms and all would be well. God he fervently hoped so.

Bones steered him towards the doors of the Officers' mess, a place which in truth, he had hoped not to see again for a while. To his relief the goo was gone, in fact the area exuded a discreet aura of spit and polish. Seemingly by tacit consent they paused. Kirk was unsure why, but he felt physically struck by a wave of energy emanating from the mess, it was both palpable and overwhelming. Bewildered, he looked to his friend. Bones simply put a hand on his arm and smiled. "Jim, Happy Birthday... "

Kirk's brow formed into a frown, but before he could speak the doors to the mess slid open and there was Spock. He stood, not in his dress uniform, but resplendent in Vulcan formal costume, his hands folded neatly before him. He cut a marvellous aristocratic figure and Kirk was mesmerised by his physical masculine beauty. The dark mahogany eyes met Kirk's own, his expression was unreadable but his thoughts radiated both love and expectancy. For a moment Kirk froze, his mind confounded by the energy he felt radiating from within the enclosed space. He slowly registered the presence of Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov, Giotto, other members of his crew... and then with a shock of recognition, Sarek and Lady Amanda standing alongside a beaming Admiral Nogura. 

Spock stepped slowly towards him, hand outstretched, index and forefinger prominent in a Vulcan gesture of intimacy, eyebrows raised in question. "James... t'hy'la." Spock's voice sensed, rather than heard. 

Kirk felt Bones place a reassuring hand on his back. "Well Jim, time to put up or shut up."

With no hesitation Kirk stepped forward and met Spock's fingers with his own. They stood close, faces almost touching. The silence in the room was absolute: time stopped, not a breath was taken, all eyes focused on the two men.

Spock's voice was low and soft but resolute. "James; I, S'chn-T'gai Spock, wish to make known before all who are here to witness, that you are my Ashayam, my heart, my soul, my one, and I very much desire for you to be my Sa-telsu, my husband."

Kirk felt that his heart might literally burst, he could not trust himself to speak, did not believe his throat would give voice to the words he wanted to say. Instead, he simply raised his head to close the space between them and kissed Spock tenderly on his lips. "Yes."

In a heartbeat the room dissolved into an orgy of cheers, handshaking, backslapping, hugging and kissing. At the centre of this maelstrom the two men were engulfed, lost in a sea of overjoyed well-wishers. McCoy was slapping Kirk's back, "Way to go Jim, I hope you don't forget me when you are looking for a best man."

Kirk felt again as if he were dreaming, but if it was a dream this time it was not one he wanted to wake from. Spock was at his side and he was pretty certain they had just got engaged. He caught sight of Sarek and he realised with horror that he needed to say something to this esteemed Vulcan, who was seemingly going to become his father-in-law. He broke away from the throng.

"Ambassador, welcome, I am honoured by your presence." Sarek, inscrutable as ever, acknowledged Kirk's greeting. 

"I am honoured to be here, I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow, perhaps in less disorderly circumstances." Whatever Sarek's thoughts, Lady Amanda's feelings were in no doubt as she hugged Kirk so tightly the breath was taken from him. She proceeded to do likewise to Spock, who raised a quizzical eyebrow toward his father, and who in turn responded with a look of mildly exasperated acceptance at his wife's unrestrained behaviour.

The room was a whirl of chaotic activity as trays of food and drink started to appear, Kirk suddenly understood the cause of the earlier replicator malfunction and Scotty confirmed his suspicion. Evidently the conspirator in charge of catering had been a little ambitious in trying to replicate party food as well as Vulcan delicacies. 

He had lost sight of Spock, who was surrounded by the cohort of his science team. Nogura approached, glass in hand, smiling: "Well Jim, Star Fleet's I guess Star Fleets most eligible bachelor is now spoken for - that's going to break a few hearts. I just had to be here to see this party for myself. When Spock contacted me to ascertain the official position on unions between serving officers I was somewhat taken aback, but as I understand it you have balanced your private and professional lives perfectly well for the last year and a half, so breaking up this partnership would seem counterproductive. I can't promise you won't come up against disapproval from other quarters but I am sure you will brazen it out, hell you will probably persude Star-Fleet to make marriage between Captains and Commanders mandatory!"

Kirk laughed "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your being here, Admiral, you aren't really going to spot check my ship though are you? After the day I have had, I am really not entirely sure quite what you might find!" 

The admiral laughed, "I guess that will depend on just how well I can focus in the morning... now where does Bones keep the good brandy?"

The party started to spill out of the mess hall into the corridors, happy revellers enjoying the opportunity to blow off a little steam. Kirk stood watching his officers and crew, knowing they deserved a little recreation, especially since they were in the safe orbit around Starbase 4. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice in his ear and he was embraced from behind by strong arms, "James, k'diwa - Happy Birthday." 

Kirk laughed again, "Why thank you Spock, but I did not think Vulcans partook of the irrational celebration of the cessation of gestation."

"This Vulcan finds it logical to take any action that will please his ashayam. I have another surprise for you, when you are ready to leave the party."

Kirk groaned theatrically. "I am not sure I can take any more surprises today, but I think I am ready to slip away. If I get any more pats on the back or enthusiastic handshakes I think my arm will fall off."

Spock just managed to restrain himself from checking Kirk's body for impending limb displacement. Instead, he gently steered his mate to the turbo lift and their quarters.  
  
*************************************

After the crazy throng of the party, the relative cool and absolute quiet of Kirk's quarters was a blessed relief.  
As soon as the doors swooshed closed behind them, they fell into a close embrace, fingers caressing, lips meeting. The kisses deepened, tongues searching, gaining entry to hungry mouths. Hands slipped beneath clothing, searching for skin.

"Mmmm, I like the kind of present I can unwrap."

"James, you are an incorrigible delight but I am not your additional present, I believe I already gave myself to you earlier."

"Oh?" Kirk's curiosity was piqued. He looked around for a parcel, noting a slight aroma... the scent of fresh paint and sawn wood. Then he saw it, and now his laughter was uncontainable. "A double bunk! What the... who... oh Spock!" Kirk was removing his clothes as quickly as he could, boots, socks, tunic and trousers were flung across the cabin in a snowstorm of fabric as he dived onto the new bed and stretched himself out. "We had better be going to christen this right now mister... if you tell me that you have to go to back to the lab, the wedding is off."

Spock raised a quizzical eyebrow. "But Jim, do you not think it more appropriate that we abstain until our wedding night?" Kirk froze as two strong emotions battled in his mind: he badly wanted to take Spock, right here right now, but he also wanted to respect the Vulcan's customs. 

"Well," and he could not believe he could hear himself saying this, "I suppose we are only a few days away from Vulcan. Of course I will wait if it is what you want."

Spock's demeanour became prickly. "No Jim, we cannot be married during this visit. On this occasion we will simply be conducting the preliminary rituals. Our wedding will not be complete for 300 of your days."

Kirk's mouth dropped open and his cock, which had only moments ago been anticipating some salacious bedroom action, began to look decidedly forlorn.

Spock's eyebrow twitched, just fractionally, and Kirk knew he was being had, and that his lover was just about to be.He reached out and grabbed his mate, pulling him down onto the new bed. "You had me going there mister, you are going to pay for that." Kirk's hungry mouth made a bruising assault on Spock's, as eager hands worked to remove the Vulcan's clothing. He felt Spock's mouth move down, to place burning kisses on his throat and his collarbone, attacking the soft skin, marking him.   
"I am pretty certain that after tonight no one has been left in any doubt that I am yours, beloved." The answering growl from his mate told him that Spock intended to be absolutely sure. A wandering hand traced a large bruise on Kirk's rear end, a quizzical eyebrow was raised. Kirk sighed, "Honestly love, don't ask."

The broad space of the double bunk allowed a delightful freedom of movement, and the lovers rolled so that first one then the other was on top. Eventually, Kirk pressed Spock to the mattress, tongueing his sensitive nipples and running his hand down the taut olive stomach to capture his lover's wonderfully hard cock. Rubbing with long firm, languorous strokes he watched as Spock's back arched, and heard the tell tale catch in his breath. Kirk reached to take a bottle of oil from the top drawer of the adjacent cabinet. He poured a liberal amount into his hand, sliding it between his lover's legs, fingers working between the muscular buttocks, slicking the tight hot entrance to the welcoming body. He felt Spock's desire, his need, and he captured the rigid cock in his mouth, using his tongue to tease and enflame the Vulcan further. He heard his name, repeated in an urgently whispered mantra and he knew his mate's crisis was close. Kneeling between Spock's legs, he lifted the firm calves over his own broad shoulders, centring his now engorged cock against Spock's oiled hole. In one smooth action he pushed deep inside, feeling the erotic sensation of the tight hot channel. His own climax was building fast and he thrust urgently against his mate, using one hand to milk Spock's cock, matching the thrust of his hand to that of his hips. "Spock, oh god, Spock!" Kirk could not hold back any longer and his strokes increased in tempo until his climax erupted from him, bringing Spock's with it.  
They lay for a while, quietly drifting in that place between sleep and wakefulness.

"Spock, my love, thank you - what you did today was the best gift you could have given me."

As Spock squeezed his mate closer, acknowledging his words with a gentle kiss, he reflected that perhaps some celebrations were not so irrational after all.


End file.
